


(i close my eyes) and dream of you

by kyungsuper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Have Powers, I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD, M/M, but there is no actual panic attack, it's the snuggles, just some good snuggles, trigger warning: mentions of panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsuper/pseuds/kyungsuper
Summary: As it turns out, Baekhyun is scared of thunder storms.Prompt word: astraphobia





	(i close my eyes) and dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ALIVE?! I haven't written in SOOOOO DAMN LONG, sorry for the 10 month hiatus xD the power of Baekchen was too strong! 
> 
> The title is from Good Night, which is a chill af bop that I still listen to daily.
> 
> Say hi to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kyungsuper)

Having a room that sits directly opposite to Baekhyun’s is, Jongdae realises fairly quickly, less than ideal. Usually, he’d be happily asleep at this time, but no, not tonight. He was floating in the relaxing state that is halfway between dozing and full sleep when he heard the telltale scrape of his door handle being rotated, a small click as the lock turned and then a tiny triangle of yellow-white light as somebody enters his bedroom. Jongdae groans quietly, shifting his arm so that his eyes are covered and pretends that he hasn’t just caught a glimpse of Byun Baekhyun creeping through the doorway.

 

“Wha d’you want, Baek?” he slurs, not quite awake enough to deal with any of his shit at the moment.

 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” It’s so far from the snark that he knows he’d usually get that Jongdae frowns, moving his arm slightly so that he can squint at the older man; the latter angles his palms towards the carpet so that the light emitting from there flows downwards instead of outwards.

 

“What’s going on?” Jongdae asks suspiciously, blinking furiously. Baekhyun fidgets where he stands, dust particles swirling and diving through the fluorescent beams as he pulls the sleeves of his too-large shirt around his fingers.

 

“I feel lonely?”

 

“Is that a question, or your answer?”

 

There is no reply and Jongdae sighs, removing his forearm from his face completely so that he can push himself up on his palms into a slouched sitting position. “Well, I guess you’d better come in, then.”

 

Baekhyun stares for a second before he pushes the door closed with a gentle click, using his illuminated palms to guide him around the still half unpacked boxes lying on the floor (even though he moved in weeks ago, he still hasn’t gotten around to completely organising his belongings yet) as he makes his way towards the double bed. Jongdae holds the covers open while the elder cuddles up to him, leaving his hand on his shoulder as the duvet settles over his form.

 

“Do you want to tell me what’s up now?” Jongdae pushes gently, quietly, settling down onto his side as Baekhyun adjusts the spare pillow under his head, punching it into a more comfortable position.

 

“There’s a thunder storm,” is all that he says, and oh yeah, now that he mentions it, Jongdae _can_ hear the constant patter of heavy rain and the slow rumble of thunder in the distance. The sounds combine to make a relaxing backdrop to the night and Jongdae hums sleepily.

 

“Yeah, I kno-“

 

“I don’t like thunder storms, Dae,” Baekhyun whines quietly, shuffling further under the heavy winter duvet. “I don’t like thunder, I don’t like lightning, and rain isn’t good for my power.”

 

“Who are you, Chanyeol?” Jongdae snorts. “It’s not like water dampens _light_ , Baek.”

 

By now, the blond has curled in on himself and he seems smaller than he usually does, because his bold personality fills the room, and when Baekhyun isn’t using that to his advantage, he looks vulnerable. Jongdae can’t decide whether he likes that or not, seeing him stripped down and genuine, devoid of his usual bravado.

 

“I have astraphobia,” Baekhyun explains, flinching as thunder rolls overhead. His breath catches in his throat for a second and he inhales shakily. “A fear of thunder and lightning. I get panic attacks, sometimes, when the storm is particularly loud.”

 

Jongdae considers this, rubbing tiny circles into Baekhyun’s clothed shoulder with his thumb. “This storm is quite loud,” he muses. “Do you feel better when you’re with someone else, then? Is that why you’ve interrupted my sleep at -“ he rolls over to check the time on his phone. “- Three in the morning?”

 

Baekhyun nods, dark eyes glittering in the dim light from the lightning outside. “When someone else is here, I feel safer,” he confirms. “And, to be fair, you do control lightning, so it makes sense.”

 

“I would’ve thought you wouldn’t want to be near me during a storm for that exact reason, though. Because you’re scared of the thunder and lightning, and I can control that. Is that not right?”

 

“No, no!” The light user blinks up at him earnestly, despite the slight flinch that rips through him as lightning tears through the sky outside, thunder grumbling as the storm moves closer. “If you control it, then you can keep me safe, right?”

 

Jongdae is _floored_. “I -“

 

“That’s my logic,” Baekhyun persists. “You can control the storm - sort of, kind of - so you can make sure it can’t hurt me. I trust you, Dae. You’ve always made me feel safe.”

 

It’s Baekhyun’s blatant honesty that always shocks Jongdae, although by now, he should really be used to it. The light that Baekhyun shines from his palms is illuminating his face, softly, softly, throwing shadow into the space under his cheekbones, just below his bottom lip, the hollows of his eyes. And though he paints a good picture of calmness, serenity, the thinly veiled panic shows in his eyes, in the set of his lips, his rigid shoulders and shaking hands.

 

“Well,” he begins, not quite sure what he can even _say_ to that, but wanting to find the right words anyway. “I’m definitely here to keep you safe.” He pauses for a second, wondering what he should even do, before he decides _fuck it_ and drags his palm down Baekhyun’s chilled arm to where his hands are joined at the edge of the duvet. “Are you scared?”

 

Baekhyun just stares back, lips trembling slightly, then they curl sardonically. “What do you think, Jongdae?”

 

“Don’t misunderstand, I’m not making fun of you,” Jongdae explains. “I’m just trying to understand. I mean, I’ve obviously never been afraid of storms. I just want to help.”

 

A shaky exhale from the older man. “I know. I’m sorry for snapping, really,”

 

“It’s okay,” Jongdae immediately reassures him, fingers gliding through the tendrils of light Baekhyun is emitting. “Is there anything that you need me to do, particularly?”

 

Baekhyun seems to consider this for a second, flinching again as thunder cracks above them, louder than before. His breath stutters and his fingers clasp reflexively around Jongdae’s.

 

“I mean, I’m not having a full-blown panic attack,” he explains shakily. “Just a bit… Panicky. I think… Can you just? Stay here with me for a while?”

 

Jongdae answers by pulling his hand away, moving to pull Baekhyun closer with an arm around his waist. He briefly considers moving it, not wanting Baekhyun to feel trapped, but the latter snuggles into Jongdae’s personal space, burrowing his face into the space between his throat and shoulder. He’s shaking, Jongdae muses, and cold as ice as his fingers wind into Jongdae’s shirt, brushing the skin of his stomach.

 

“I have no choice,” Jongdae answers, belatedly. “This is my room. I have to stay.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles as he settles into the mattress, feet nudging between Jongdae’s shins, twining their legs together.

 

“Then, will you let me stay?”

 

“I mean, I already let you move in with me,” Jongdae muses as Baekhyun huffs little giggles into the collar of his shirt. “I feel like this is the next logical step, you clinger.”

 

The blond shrugs, leaning just his head back to cast a small smile at Jongdae. “I told you you’d be stuck with me when you first offered the room up. You knew what you were signing up for.”

 

Jongdae doesn’t deny his point, though he wonders when he signed up for late-night (or early-morning depending on the way you look at it) impromptu cuddle sessions.

 

“Do you think you can sleep now, Baek?” Jongdae asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Baekhyun makes a small noise in the back of his throat from where his nose is pressed up against the warm column of Jongdae’s throat.

 

“Yeah. G’night, Dae. Thanks for not laughing at me,”

 

“I wouldn’t laugh, Baek,” Jongdae whispers back. “Get some sleep, now. We can get pancakes in the morning-”

 

“Mmm, pancakes.”

 

“- your treat.”

 

Baekhyun whines and presses cold fingers to warm skin, the light from his palms filtering through the duvet sluggishly.

 

As it always has for Jongdae, the sound of the storm outside lulls him into a warm sleep, and this time, it takes Baekhyun with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Y O O OKAY SO THE TEASERS FOR TEMPO ARE KILLING ME SLOWLY is anyone else desperately excited?!


End file.
